Flirtatious Lucy
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Natsu suddenly storms into the guild asking for help to get away from Lucy. What is going on and why does he need help? Every man is suddenly the target of a flirting Lucy and is uncontrollable. What happened to her to cause this drastic change in personality? Who is the reason behind it?


**A/N Please don't be mad at me about the events that take place in this. I know that most of these characters don't actually like Lucy like that but what guy wouldn't blush or get a nosebleed in these situations? But I would love it if you tell me what you think in the form of a review! Thanks so much ~Angel~**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild. Cana was drinking heavily from a barrel, Mira served drinks to the members, Erza was eating her strawberry cake and Juvia was stalking Gray. Everything looked like it was going to be just another day at the guild. That is until Natsu stormed into the guild. "Erza! Mira! Someone help me!" He yelled running into the guild. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy wondering what could scare the dragon slayer who is never scared this much? Erza jumped up at the sound of her teammate in trouble. "Whats wrong Natsu?" She asked and right as she said that Lucy came running in.

"Oooohhhh Natsuuuuu! You can't run from me!" She yelled, and everyone was startled to think that Natsu was running from Lucy. Natsu hid behind Erza as Lucy jogged over to him. "Come on Natsu, why are you hiding from me?" She asked trying to catch Natsu as he kept avoiding her by running around Erza. "No! Stay away, you are acting weird!" he said as Erza's veins started to pop out.

"I am not Natsu, all I want is to be close to my Natsu-watsu!" She said and everyone in the guild mouths dropped and eyes were wide. Through out the guild you could hear murmurs and some people saying things like "did she just say what I think she said?", "Natsu-watsu?", "Is she finally admitting she has feelings for him?" Erza still blocking Lucy from getting to Natsu looked at her with a serious expression. "Lucy what is going on here?" She said. "What do you mean Erza? Are you trying to get in between me and Natsu? As of right now you are my love rival!" She said pointing at her.

Once again Lucy shocked everyone. "Did Lucy fall and hit her head and now she thinks she's Juvia?" Macao said. "Juvia is happy! Lucy is no longer her love rival!" Juvia said. Everyone looked at her with a glare because right now is just not the time to be talking like that. Suddenly Lucy leaped and caught Natsu off guard and landed on top of him.

"Natsu you know you like getting attention from me, otherwise you wouldn't wear a vest like that showing off your hot body. You obviously do that to get the girls attention! And why else would I wake up to find you always sleeping in my bed with me?" She said as she hugged him tightly and his face turned crimson from her comment. " Someone help me please!" he asked his eyes pleading for someone to help. Erza then leaned down and grabbed Lucy off Natsu but she was struggling and giving Erza a real fight. She was having trouble controlling her. "How is Lucy so strong suddenly? Erza is even having problems with her!" Wendy said with worry evident in her voice.

"Gray get over here and help me!" Erza shouted and Gray rushed over to help Erza when Lucy suddenly turned towards Gray. "Gray! You are another one with an amazing body! Admit it that you strip because you like to show it off!" Lucy shouted. Gray blushed madly, Juvia was pissed cursing about how Lucy was flirting with Gray and everyone was once again shocked."Don't worry Gray, I don't mind watching you strip" She said. Natsu on the other hand scowled at Gray.

"W-what? Lucy what is wrong with you?" Gray asked stuttering and feeling a bit good about himself at Lucy's approval of his body. "Oh Gray get Erza off me and maybe you and I could go out somewhere just you and me." She said winking at Gray. Gray suddenly got a nosebleed. Erza was so stunned that her grip loosened on Lucy and she got free and wrapped her arms around Grays neck.

"Gray you and I should get out of here." She said and once again Gray's face was blood red and he looked like he was about to pass out. Juvia was advancing ready to attack when Levy stepped in front of her. "No Juvia, something is not right with Lu-chan. This maybe a spell of some sort." She said trying to calm down Juvia. Juvia relaxed a little and said "Your right Levy this is not like Lucy. Juvia shall hold herself back for Lucy's sake." Everyone sweat dropped.

Lucy was still clinging on Gray's neck when Natsu walked over and pulled her off him. "Hey what are you do- oh Natsu it's you. Why did you pull me off Gray? Oh don't tell me your jealous?" She said with an eyebrow raised. The entire time since Lucy and Natsu walked through the doors Mira has been sitting close by yelping in fan-girl style at everything that happened. This couldn't have happened better is she planned it herself. Oh wait she did!

And she never imagined it would go this well! Mirajane had given Lucy a spell book as a gift but used her magic to change one of the spells from saying that it will change a girls personality from being shy or self conscious to being outgoing, and flirty. She made it say that it would improve her luck with money and men. She knew that Lucy would not be able to resist a spell like that.

"I am not jealous!" Natsu yelled. "Oh really then why do you look so mad and are trying to pry me off of Gray? I know your jealous but you don't have to be. All you had to do was tell me that you wanted me and I would have complied!" She said then jumping off of Gray and back onto Natsu. She kissed Natsu's cheek and his face turned so red that he actually fainted. She laughed looking at Natsu now laying on the ground once more with her on top.

She started to pout when she noticed the knocked out Natsu and then she decided to get up. When she stood up she then noticed Gajeel. "Gajeel!" He turned his head with a confused look on his face. She ran towards him and grabbed onto his arm. He flinched looking down at her, mouth hanging open and the piece of iron he was chewing on dropping to the floor. "What do you want bunny girl?" He asked. "Lets go Gajeel, come with me I want to go have some fun with you?" She said and Gajeel's face turned a light pink but he quickly recovered.

"Who say's I want to go with you?" He asked as she giggled. "I know you want to go out with me. Why else would you give me such a cute name like bunny girl?" She said winking at him. Gajeel glanced at Levy and saw the anger forming on her face. And he knew that one way or another he would be at fault for this even though it was clearly bunny girls fault. "Come on Gajeel, I promise you won't regret it." She said with a seductive smile. Gajeel tried to pry her off his arm but with no luck.

"When did you get so strong bunny girl?" He asked clearly frustrated that he couldn't budge her. "Emotions can control the amount of strength a girl has! Everyone in this guild knows that!" She said. Then Erza came over to help Gajeel but they still had no luck. Soon most of the guild was helping. She finally let go when she noticed Natsu waking up.

"Whats going on?" Natsu asked in a daze. Lucy ran over to him and jumped onto his lap. "Glad to see your awake Natsu" She said with a purr in her voice.  
"L-Lucy what are you doing?" he asked stunned again by her and then Makarov came out of his office and witnessed the scene. "Mira! This is your doing is it not?" He asked in a booming voice.

Everyone in the guild froze and looked at Mira even Lucy. "What is he talking about Mira?" Natsu asked. "Yes master it is but I didn't think it would go this far." She said with hearts still in her eyes. "Mira, you and Erza will go to Lucy's apartment and get whatever it is you used to cast this spell on her." Master said. "Yes sir" Erza said serious as ever and Mira nodded a little disappointed.

"What are we looking for Mira?" Erza asked. "It's a spell book." She said. "I guess we will head out then and retrieve this then have Levy look into it to see what we can do to get rid of this spell on Lucy." Erza said and they left to get the book, Mira leaving with a depressed look knowing that she was going to miss everything. After they left everyone turned their attention back on Lucy and Natsu. Once more everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that Lucy was in the process of undressing Natsu! She had his vest off and was working on the rest.

"Lucy stop! What are you doing!" Natsu yelled trying to fight her but not having any luck. He then looked around the guild his eyes pleading for help from someone. Laxus was sitting in the back enjoying the show but when Natsu's eyes turned on him, he figured he had to do something to help him. Normal guys would love the idea of a sexy girl hanging on them like that like Gray did but of course dense Natsu and show no emotion Gajeel tried to avoid it.

Laxus got up and walked towards Natsu and Lucy. They watched as Laxus strolled over and grabbed Lucy off him with one arm. Apparently she didn't see him coming so he caught her off guard and she was not able to get a grip on Natsu before he grabbed her. "HEY!" She yelled looking to see who took her from her target when she saw it was Laxus she threw her arms around him this time catching him of guard. "Hey Laxus, I didn't know that you were into me too, but hey I'm okay with that since you have one hell of a body as well!" She said and Laxus looked at her shocked unsure of how to reply.

"It's amazing how this guild has so many guys with such amazing bodies! Laxus there is a room in the back of the guild, wanna join me?" she said pushing her chest onto him. His glanced down then quickly turned away after noticing her very revealing shirt and how she was pushing them up against his body. His nose started to bleed and a few guild members started to laugh because they have never seen Laxus effected like this. Natsu then stormed over and tried to rip her off him but only to have it backfire on him.

She turned to Natsu and flung her arms around him. "Natsu, your sending me mixed messages here. When I am lovey dovey with you, you try to get me off you but as soon as I touch another guy you get mad and rip me off him." She said pouting. He was speechless. Apparently trying to register what she said in that dense brain of his then his face became one of confusion. She started to wonder what was going on in that head of his but when he didn't respond to her taunts she got bored and went back to Laxus who was standing behind her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to one of the tables. Unsure of what she was doing so he followed her. She sat him down then she sat on him basically straddling him. "You know I think that blond hair and scar are very sexy on you." She said as she watched his reactions. His face went from stunned to having a sexy smirk in a matter of seconds. "Oh really? You are doing all this teasing but so far no real action. Why don't we find out exactly how far your willing to go." He said. "WHAT!" Natsu yelled then ran over apparently just snapping out of his train of thought to notice what was happening.

"What Natsu? She is a woman and I am a man and I do have needs you know, and if she's offering who am I to refuse such a sexy lady." He said clearly trying to provoke Natsu. Natsu was about to lash out at Laxus when Mira and Erza came into the guild holding a huge old looking spell book. They glanced at the scene in front of them with Natsu having the same look he has while fighting an enemy of the guild and Laxus having a devious smirk.

Mira glared knowing she must have missed something big and Erza ignored it and continued over to Levy to give her the book. Levy started to glance through it trying to figure a way to break the spell while Erza sat next to her and Mira went closer to the action. Everyone went back to paying attention to what was going on in front of them. "Now where were we, oh that's right, you were supposed to be coming up with a reason why I shouldn't sedate Lucy by taking her to the back of the guild and giving her what she wants." Laxus said and when Mira heard this she yelped once more but not the good kind.

This was not how things were supposed to go. She never imagined that anyone would actually try something with her like this. She only wanted Natsu to acknowledge her as the woman Lucy is. "You want to know why?!" Natsu yelled which made Mira think that maybe he was finally getting the picture. "Because she has no idea what she is doing right now and it's wrong to take advantage of your guildmate like that!" He shouted as everyone sweet dropped. Nope he was not getting the picture what so ever.

"Natsu you can't speak for me! You apparently don't want me so why should I wait around for you!" She said sounding pissed. Natsu was taken aback by what she said. Here he was trying to protect her and it didn't seem like she wanted him to. "L-Lucy your not yourself right now, I just don't want you to do anything stupid!" He said his voice breaking with the hurt he felt. "Stupid! STUPID! I'll tell you what's stupid, it's waiting around for you thinking that there is a chance that you might like me but no matter what I do, it has no effect on you!" She shouted back at him close to tears.

Natsu just kept staring at her, unsure of how to take what she said. Mira did her fan-girl yelp once more while everyone in the guild waited patiently for his response. "I don't understand Lucy." He said and everyone in the guild gasped at what he said. She had basically confessed to him but he completely missed it. "You don't understand! What I don't understand is how a guy your age who is supposed to have raging hormones has a girl who is desperately in love with him standing right next to him and giving him all these hints, and practically throwing herself at you yet you never notice! How can you be so dense as to not see what I have been going through trying to get your attention!" She said tears streaming down her face now as she fell to the floor.

Everyone was giving Natsu dirty looks at this point starting to get pissed that he still didn't understand. He looked down at the crying Lucy sitting on her knee's on the floor with her hands covering her face. He sat on one knee and put his hands on her shoulders and watched her as she slowly looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

He felt his heart ache now realizing he was the cause of this. "Lucy, you didn't need to do any of those things to get my attention." He said barely louder than a whisper. "Huh?" She asked unsure of what he was saying. "Lucy you have always had my attention. I know I'm not the best at showing it but I guess because I didn't want things to change between us. I was scared. But if I had known what it was doing to you from me ignoring my feelings then I would have never done that." He said.

"Natsu.." She started to say but was cut off when he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened as she felt the warmth of his body heat against her. She could hear his heart beating as fast as hers was. She looked up at him and then felt his warm lips against hers. Her eyes were wide with shock at first then she slowly closed them. Everyone in the guild stayed silent not wanting to ruin their moment. He pulled away as she kept her eyes locked on his then he gave her his famous grin and she threw her arms around him knocking him back some but he caught himself before they fell.

"Natsu, I love you, you baka!" She said as Natsu grinned and held her tighter. "I love you too you weirdo. And don't ever do something like this again. Or I'll have to kill every guy you touch." He said in his usual cheerful voice. She smiled back at him then buried her face in his chest enjoying the feeling of being there.

Levy then ran over holding onto the book with it opened to a specific page. "Hey guys I figured it-" She was cut off by Mira. "No need Levy. Its already broken." She said smiling softly to the newly found couple. Levy was confused at first then looked to where Mira's attention was and smiled. Everyone was happy for them. They finally admitted their feelings for one another. Of course it took something as crazy as one of Mira's over the top schemes but hey it worked!

~The End~

**Another A/N: So I thought that I would give a try at a one shot. Please tell me what you think. In most stories I read when they have their confession the whole guild cheers and everything but I like it better when it's like this. I think the whole guild cheering thing is kind of corney (for lack of a better word) Also in case you didn't catch it but the reason why Laxus was smirking when he said that stuff was because he didn't actually mean it. He wanted Natsu to get jealous and to react by confessing because being honest I think everyone is getting tired of those two being as dense as they are about their feelings. Anyway please review and let me know what ya think! Thanks so much for reading! ~Angel~**


End file.
